


[Podfic] Aversion Therapy

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Conditioning, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fucking Machines, HYDRA Trash Party, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of justanotherstonyfan's 'Aversion Therapy'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for a prompt on the Hydra Trash Meme -<br/><i>The "asset" being made to come again and again until he literally can't, by someone who's not even sexually interested in what they're doing. It's just a job to them, and kind of a boring one, or maybe they enjoy it purely as a power trip. It's routine. (Maybe it's aversion therapy so he won't get distracted by sex feelings when he's working?)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aversion Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aversion Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808455) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



Title: Aversion Therapy

Author: justanotherStonyfan  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America 

 

Length: 00:48:20  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Aversion%20Therapy.mp3)

 

Please note, this is a radio-play style podfic, with sound effects & background noises added (because if I'm going to go ahead and make a trash party podfic, why the hell wouldn't I make it 1000% as horrifying and trashy as possible).  
Listening with headphones is recommended (also, just, you DO NOT want someone walking in on you listening to this).

 

Songs used are 'The Winter Soldier' by Henry Jackman (from the CATWS OST) and 'Mercy' by IAMX.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kind of just sitting on this for about a month now, debating whether or not to post it. 
> 
> On the one hand, I think all the sound effects came out well & i really love this story, but on the other hand, about 60% of making this entailed me sitting in front of my computer making sex noises and. just. that's a thing that is now on the internet. 
> 
> BUT here it is! Thanks so much to [justanotherStonyfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) for being really awesome & understanding & giving me permission to record, [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting, and my beta listener, [spitshine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshine), who i think dropped his ipod out of shock while listening to this & now has broken headphones. Sorry babe!


End file.
